


California!

by dystopia



Category: Bandom, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Recreational Drug Use, Watersports
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-15
Updated: 2012-11-15
Packaged: 2017-11-18 18:04:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/563892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dystopia/pseuds/dystopia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Spencer goes to stay with Brendon in Califonia</p>
            </blockquote>





	California!

Spencer had gone with Ryan to meet with the real estate agent, mostly because Spencer liked doing that sort of thing, but also because God only knows what Ryan would have been talked into if he had gone on his own. The fact that Frank Zappa had once lived there was really no reason to buy a home. 

It was Brendon’s turn to clean the kitchen, so he had stayed behind and was content with washing dishes, drinking a few beers, and listening to Sam Cooke. Shane and Regan had taken the dogs to the beach for the day, so he was free to turn the stereo up as loud as he wanted. He sang along as he scrubbed caked-on macaroni and cheese off numerous bowls. The cheese had started to turn a dark orange color and he wondered how long they had been sitting in the sink. The overpowering scent of lemon-lime dish soap was starting to sting his nose and he tried wiping at it with his wet fingers. Really, they had a dishwasher and if people would just rinse their dishes right after they ate off of them, there would be no need for this job at all. As it was, Brendon was just glad that it wasn’t his turn for vacuuming. He could only handle household chores if he could listen to music and drink at the same time and vacuuming was just too loud and pretty much required two hands. Brendon was constantly getting the cord tangled around things like table legs, so his beer hand became necessary for holding the power cord. 

Once he had all of the dishes successfully de-crusted and loaded in the dishwasher, he finished off his Corona and started on cleaning the countertops. They weren’t too dirty, just a few crumbs here and there from grilled cheese sandwiches and some spilled salt from when Spencer made pasta a few nights ago. Brendon ran his Chlorox wipes over the granite surface, stopping to throw some of the salt over his shoulder, just for good measure. He had to use a few wipes to get the stubborn sugary juice ring around the blender off. Shane and Regan sometimes made smoothies in the morning and Brendon knew from experience that yogurt and fruit started to smell horrible if left to decay, and also…fruit flies, which he just couldn’t stand. 

He glanced around the kitchen, sizing up what was still left to do. His job was done for the most part, but he would still have to wait to put the dishes away, and no one had come home yet, so he decided to clean off the top of the refrigerator. He guessed that no one had done this since they had moved in last year and grabbed a dusting cloth from the closet. Well, it was more like an old t-shirt, but it would work for dusting just as well. Even on his toes, he couldn’t reach all the way to the back, so he dragged a stool over from the bar. He also pulled the trashcan over so he could just toss things in as he went. He mostly found cereal boxes with only a few sad flakes and marshmallows left in them; a couple of liquor bottles that people had given them as house warming gifts and they had managed to forget about; phone books; as well as two plastic yard glasses, one purple and one green, that he and Spencer picked up at a truck stop somewhere along I-15 when Spencer had first driven out to California with him. 

Brendon decided just to use his rag to wipe under them and placed them back where they were, being sure to turn them so the words faced out. 

Welcome to California

He smiled at the memory.

\-----

It was September, Brendon and Shane had been living in California for a few months. Well, Regan, Shane's girlfriend, had been living there, taking care of the house and the dogs, while Brendon and Shane had been on tour for most of the year. Brendon constantly told his band mates how amazing California was and how they all needed to come out and stay with him during their time off. They weren't off just yet, they still had about two months of touring ahead, but they had a break for a few weeks and Spencer had agreed to drive out to California with Brendon. 

Brendon had been in Vegas for a few days to celebrate Spencer's birthday, actually Ryan and Spencer's birthdays. There had been a whole evening planned, dinner at the Mirage, some press for the Beatles LOVE exhibit, drinks at Blush. It was all a good time, but sometimes Brendon didn't like those types of events. There were always too many people and cameras around. He could never really get comfortable. Well, he could get comfortable, but it usually meant drinking way too much and that only complicated the problem of having too many cameras around. They had already celebrated Ryan's birthday in New Zealand and Brendon really just wanted to celebrate Spencer's twenty-first birthday with just them. He promised Spencer that if he came to California with him, they would go out and get beers to celebrate, just the two of them, no cameras, no girlfriends. 

Sure, Spencer loved his girlfriend and liked spending time with her, but after being away for so long it was hard to see her and pretend that things were just the way that they had always been. Nothing specific had happened between them; he had never cheated on her. He hadn’t slept with anyone else while they had been together, and he would never do anything to hurt her. But he was always gone and he didn't really fall out of love with her, he had just learned to live without her and it was hard to have that "my world would end without you" feeling about someone when he knew that it wasn't true. Whenever he would come home from touring for a few days, or a few weeks sometimes, it was great. He loved being home. He loved spending time with Haley and his dogs and being at his own house, in his own bed. The problem was that he just didn't feel the same way about everything anymore. One day, he might be able to get married and have a family, but he knew that wasn't going to be anytime soon. He didn't want to get married to someone he was never going to see and he certainly didn't want to have children that he wasn't going to be around to raise. Spencer knew that this was what Haley wanted and he also knew that she would wait for him, but he didn't think that was fair. 

So, before he left for California with Brendon, he told her all of this and they decided that they would take a break. They weren't breaking up; he wasn't going to kick her out of the house. They were just taking a break so that they could live their own lives for a while. Spencer thought about how selfish this must have seemed. He had basically been living his own life for years now, but the point was that Haley got to live hers too. He just wanted her to be happy and he didn't like feeling guilty because he couldn't give her the life that she really wanted. 

It was a sunny early afternoon when Brendon pulled into Spencer's driveway. He went inside to see if Spencer needed any help. He was only bringing two bags for now and an air mattress that he had bought a few days prior. Brendon had assured him that his house was "huge, seriously" and there were plenty of rooms. They just didn't have enough furniture to furnish all of those rooms. Brendon grabbed Spencer's bags for him and brought them out to the car while Spencer said goodbye to Haley and his dogs. Spencer really looked like he might cry and Brendon assured him that his dogs were allowed to visit anytime they wanted to. Haley pouted.

"Okay beautiful, I guess we can bend the "No Girls Allowed" rule, just for you," Brendon said, grabbing Haley's shoulders and pulling her in to a hug. "I'm just kidding, you know you can come visit too."

"Yeah," she muttered into his neck before pulling back a little so she could see his face. "Hey Brendon?"

Brendon looked back at her smiling. "Yes, lovely?"

Haley blushed and breathed a small laugh before she continued, "Take care of him."

Spencer must have overheard because he came to join them in the hug. Standing beside them both, one arm around Brendon and one arm around Haley, he said, "You know I'm not leaving for good, right?" He bent his elbow so he could pull back some of Haley's hair and tuck it behind her ear before he kissed her gently on the lips. Neither of them let go of Brendon and he was getting a bit uncomfortable. He didn’t really want to be this close to Spencer making out with his girlfriend.

"It kind of feels like you are," Haley whispered sadly.

"I'll see you in a few weeks before we leave for tour," Spencer answered her as Brendon began to untangle himself from his awkward position, ducking under Spencer’s arm to leave the other two alone. 

"Hey, I love you," he heard Spencer say as he hugged Haley one last time.

"I love you too," Haley responded, before adding, “bye Brendon,” and smiling at them both as they made their way to the front door.

When Brendon and Spencer both got to the car, Brendon offered his keys over to Spencer, eyebrows raised, but Spencer waved him off and walked around to the passenger seat. 

"I don't mind the way you drive," he said over the top of the car before sliding in.

Brendon smiled and opened the driver's side door. Ryan would never go for this. He was secretly glad that Ryan wasn't coming with them. He knew that it made him sound like an asshole, but Ryan could really be a fun sponge sometimes and Brendon had high hopes for the good times to be had on this road trip. He let Spencer pick the music and laughed happily at his choice.

"You see, this is why I brought you," he said, still laughing lightly and reaching over to fist bump Spencer. 

"Fuck yeah. I don't care what Ryan or Jon think, I think that covering this song next tour would be awesome," Spencer replied and started drumming his hands against his thighs. 

"I appreciate your support," Brendon said smugly, his thumbs syncing with Spencer's rhythm on the steering wheel. He had offered this suggestion a few weeks ago to matching "No's" from Jon and Ryan. 

"Fuck them," Spencer replied. "You know that you and I could play this song ourselves, right? I mean you can't even hear the bass anyway and I know you could play that solo better than Ryan could."

Brendon knew that Spencer was mostly joking, but he said "Obviously" anyway and they sang together, with the windows down as Brendon pulled onto the highway.

...oh all night...all night...oh every night...so hold tight...hold tight...oh baby hold tight...

They continued to sing along and Brendon was sure that they were probably getting some strange looks from cars that they were passing, but he didn't care. This was what this road trip was about; wind blowing through the car, causing some loose papers to fly around in the backseat, sun heating the arm that he had hanging halfway out the window, sunglasses on, singing along to Journey. It was just him and Spencer getting to be themselves without any fans or press or judgmental stares from Ryan. 

Brendon didn't want to ruin the fun, but he couldn't ignore the awkwardness back at Spencer's house any longer.

"Hey," he started, turning the radio down with the button on the steering wheel. "Was everything okay back at home? I mean, with Haley, she seemed pretty upset over you coming to stay with me for a week and a half. I didn't want to cause any problems, dude; I just thought it could be fun."

"No, it's not your fault. We just talked about some things before I left and we decided to take a break for a while," Spencer answered, looking down at his hands folded in his lap, his hair falling over his face. "But, it's fine. It will be fine."

Brendon reached over to take one of Spencer's hands in his own, "You sure?"

Spencer shook his hair out of his eyes and allowed Brendon to lace their fingers together. He nodded. They stayed that way for a few minutes until Spencer took his hand away to turn the radio back up. They both looked at each other with wide eyes and began to serenade one another. 

737 comin' out of the sky, oh won't you take me down to Memphis on a midnight ride...

Spencer shut his eyes tight for emphasis and Brendon made ridiculous faces at him while Spencer tried singing with an even more ridiculous Southern accent. They continued for a minute until Spencer nodded his head toward the windshield as if to indicate that Brendon should maybe be watching the road. Brendon turned his head, but didn't stop singing. 

After a few more songs, Brendon stopped singing long enough to search through the center console for his pack of cigarettes. He found them, but he didn't seem to have a lighter. He had always meant to get a lighter installed in his car, but he hadn't had time yet. 

"Spence, do you have a lighter?" he asked, cigarette hanging off his lips. 

Spencer dug around in his front pockets, but came up with nothing. “I might have one in my bag, hang on,” he said, unbuckling his seat belt and leaning over into the backseat. 

“You’re very trusting,” Brendon joked and decided to poke at Spencer’s ribs just for fun, just because they were right next to his head at this point.

“Well, do your best not to kill us in the next minute it takes me to find this, and stop poking me. You know I’m not ticklish there anyway,” Spencer said as he continued unzipping compartments on one of his bags until he found the one containing a few joints and a lighter. Brendon hit the brakes on purpose and Spencer had to brace himself on the back of Brendon’s seat with one arm to keep from flying back into the front seat.

“You’re an asshole,” he said, laughing and easing back into his seat, making a point of putting his seat belt on as dramatically as possible.

“Whatever. Did you find one?” Brendon asked, unlit cigarette between his fingers.

“Yeah, here,” Spencer answered, handing the green plastic lighter over to Brendon as he played with a joint back and forth in between his fingers. He waited for Brendon to light his cigarette before retrieving the lighter from him to light the joint that he had just put between his lips. Spencer slowly inhaled and handed the joint out to Brendon.

“You want some?” he asked tightly, holding the smoke in his lungs for just a bit longer before exhaling out the window. 

Brendon looked over longingly and pouted. “Yes…but I’m driving.”

“And?” Spencer asked, taking another drag.

“And, I’m trying to be responsible,” Brendon answered, rolling his eyes.

Spencer started laughing mid-exhale and ended up coughing for a good thirty seconds before he could say anything. Brendon just looked sad and kept smoking his cigarette, flicking ash out of the window. 

“Okay, let me have one hit,” Brendon said finally, while Spencer was still struggling to breathe.

Spencer went to hand the joint over to Brendon, but realized that both of Brendon’s hands were occupied, one with his cigarette and the other with the steering wheel.

“Hold it for me?” Brendon asked, tilting his head in Spencer’s direction.

Spencer held the joint between his fingers and moved it to Brendon’s lips, holding it in place while Brendon inhaled. When Spencer pulled the joint back his fingers were just a little wet from Brendon’s lips, but he didn’t say anything, just pulled the joint back up to his own lips. 

They drove on for a while, mostly quiet. Brendon hummed along to the radio and Spencer looked out the window, nothing but the desert passing by on either side. Spencer looked out over the expansive desert and wondered if there really were communities of radioactive freaks living out there, like in the movies. He was kind of lost in his own thoughts and it only registered that Brendon was talking to him when he felt Brendon’s hand on his leg.

“Yo, Spencer.”

“Sorry, what’s up?” Spencer turned to face Brendon, the blue of his eyes made even bluer by how pink the rest of his eyes were.

“Oh my God, I’m so jealous of you right now,” Brendon said, smiling.

“What?” Spencer was confused. He certainly didn’t have anything that Brendon would be jealous of.

“You’re so fucked up right now. You’ve been staring out the window for like twenty minutes, not to mention completely ignoring me.”

“Um, sorry?” Spencer didn’t realize that maybe Brendon had been trying to talk to him all along. He wasn’t sure how that was possible. Brendon wasn’t a quiet person. “Maybe if you had helped me smoke that, I wouldn’t be like this right now.”

“If I had helped you smoke that, we would be in ditch right now.”

Spencer couldn’t help but laugh at this. He tried to stop, but every time he thought about it, it just got funnier. 

“What?” Brendon asked.

“Nothing, it’s just that everyone always says that, but there really isn’t a ditch on the side of the road. We would just be on the shoulder,” Spencer explained, pointing out the window to make his point.

Brendon leaned over to look out of Spencer’s window and saw that, in fact, there wasn’t a ditch, just the shoulder of the road and beyond that, dirt and sand, definitely no ditch. 

“Okay, whatever. I was just going to ask you if you wanted to stop and get something to drink,” Brendon went on. 

Spencer ran his tongue against the roof of his mouth and swallowed, and yes, something to drink would be amazing. “Yeah, sounds good.”

Brendon got off at the next exit and they found a gas station. They didn’t really need gas, so they just went inside to use the bathroom and grab some sodas. When they got back to the car, Brendon asked Spencer if he would mind driving for a while. Spencer didn’t mind and gladly accepted Brendon’s keys. Brendon’s car was fun to drive. They put their fountain drinks in the cup holders and they were on their way again.

A bit later, Brendon started rooting through the glove box, returning triumphantly with a bag of weed and a pipe. He looked down to grab Spencer’s lighter, which they had left in the leather fold of the gear shift. 

“Did you just want me to drive so you could get high?”

“Yes,” Brendon answered, as if that was a perfectly valid reason. He packed the bowl and took a few hits before he offered it to Spencer.

“No thanks, I’m good,” was his response. “You know, it’s probably not the best idea to keep that shit in the glove compartment.”

“Yeah yeah, we have lawyers right?”

Spencer just shook his head and tried to come up with a response to that, but he didn’t have time before Brendon cut him off by turning the radio up and singing. 

I’m through with standing in line to clubs I’ll never get in

Spencer couldn’t help but laugh, because seriously? “Brendon this song is terrible.”

“Whatever. I like it,” Brendon answered and continued singing along between hits.

Spencer stopped him with, “So, have you ever done that?”

“Done what?”

“You know, joined the mile high club?”

Brendon laughed once and looked down, “Yes,” coming out of his mouth as he exhaled, before he could stop it. And, oh shit, he wasn’t supposed to tell anyone about that. He tucked the bowl back into the glove box, because maybe he had had too much already.

“Bullshit! You have not.”

“Uh…” Brendon tried to stall, because how was he going to talk his way out of this. He couldn’t just take it back and say he was kidding, because the shade of his cheeks was definitely giving him away, and Spencer was pretty good at detecting when he was lying.

“With who?” Spencer asked, all duties of driving forgotten as he stared blatantly and disbelieving over at Brendon. 

“I…I can’t tell you,” Brendon answered, playing with his bangs.

“Then you’re lying and it didn’t happen. And, jerking off in your own seat on a plane does not count,” Spencer said, turning his eyes back to the road.

“I know, but...it did happen.”

“So you got someone to go down on you in your seat?”

“No, we…fucked…in the bathroom.”

“You are going to tell me this story right now,” Spencer demanded, turning that awful Nickelback song down and changing the radio station while he was at it.

“Um, oh shit. Maybe, guess? You can guess. You get three tries.”

“Okay,” Spencer accepted the deal and thought for a moment about who his first guess should be. “Shane?”

“What? No, I’ve never hooked up with Shane.”

“Just checking. Alright, um…that Brittany girl?”

“Nope.”

“Hmm…I don’t know. Do I even know this person?”

“Yeah,” he muttered under his breath; he wasn’t even sure that Spencer had heard him. He was going to be so fucked if Spencer figured this out.

“What? Do I?”

“Yes, you know him.”

“Him, huh?”

“Yeah, Spencer, just…Oh God, I’m in so much trouble.”

“Oh my God!” Spencer exclaimed, revelation dawning on his expression.

“What?” Brendon asked, timidly.

“It was Ryan!”

“Oh fuck,” Brendon breathed out and laughed nervously.

“You little fuckers! I knew it!”

“You did not. You were asleep.”

“I don’t mean that time. I mean I knew you guys were sleeping together.”

“We weren’t sleeping together. It was just once.”

“Yeah right. The first and only time that you let Ryan fuck you was in an airplane bathroom?”

“Well, I fucked him actually.”

“Still. You don’t just look over at the person next to you on a plane and ask them to fuck you. Especially if you have never hooked up before and if that person happens to be one of your best friends,” Spencer explained.

“Well, I am pretty irresistible, and you know how Ryan is about flying. I was just trying to help a brother out.”

“You two are unbelievable. Who even brings stuff for that on a plane?”

“Stuff? Lube, Spencer, you can just say it, lube. That’s a fun word...lube.”

“Fine, who brings lube on a plane with them, like in their carry on luggage?”

“I don’t know, Ross apparently.”

“Hmm,” Spencer thought for a minute or two before turning to Brendon again. “So was it good?”

“Oh my God, no, we’re not talking about this. And, you absolutely cannot tell him that I told you.”

“If you tell me how it was, I promise I won’t tell him.”

“Ugh, fine,” Brendon responded, dejectedly, “It was…I don’t know. It was sex. It was good. It was really good actually. Ryan’s very…flexible.”

“Okay, never mind, I don’t really want to know.” 

“Okay, good, because I didn’t really want to talk about it anymore,” Brendon answered, embarrassment evident in his voice.

“Why not?” Spencer asked, licking his lips and following his friend’s eyes down to Brendon’s crotch, where he could clearly see that Brendon was hard.

Brendon dropped his hands down into his lap and answered, “Because, you know how I get riding in a car and being high and talking about sex isn’t helping much.”

Spencer did know how Brendon got. Horny is how Brendon got. He had said once that it was because his mind wandered and sex was an easy place for a mind to wander to. Spencer still remembered the time when they were driving home from Maryland and Brendon made them pull over so they could all jerk off. Brendon had said that it was necessary, first because he didn’t want to be the only one doing it and second because everyone was a bit wound up and anxious to get home and they were only a few hours away from throwing each other out of the moving van. So, it was a good way to ease tension. Spencer remembered biting his lip and trying to pretend that Brent wasn’t right next to him, just over in the driver’s seat. He remembered Ryan and Brendon yelling at each other from the back, Ryan bitching at Brendon for being too loud and Brendon bitching at Ryan for ruining the mood. And, he definitely remembered the muffled noise that Brendon made when he came. But, that was a long time ago. They were teenagers; it didn’t mean anything.

Spencer tried to keep his focus on the road, but he could still see Brendon out of the corner of his eye, squirming around with his hands still in his lap.

“Hey Spence, how do you feel about road head?” Brendon asked suddenly.

“Um, if you’re asking me if I want to suck you off, the answer is not really, especially not now that I know where your dick has been.”

“That was like almost three years ago! And, actually I was asking if you wanted me to me to suck you off?”

“Oh, I…uh. I… if you want to?” Spencer had no idea where this was coming from or why he was agreeing to it. 

It didn’t really matter what Spencer’s answer was, but that answer didn’t really sound like “No” to Brendon, so he unbuckled his seat belt and pulled his left leg up onto the seat under him, so he could lean over to Spencer.

“Like, right now?” Spencer asked, leaning back against the seat to make room for Brendon’s head.

“Yeah,” Brendon answered, trying to situate himself.

“Brendon, wait. Is this weird?” Spencer asked, pushing lightly on Brendon’s shoulder. Because, really, how did they get to this?

“Does this feel weird?”

“Yeah, a little,” was Spencer’s honest response.

“It’s fine. This isn’t...like a thing or anything. Just for fun. Like a birthday present. Or a thanks for driving present.” Brendon explained, stopping what he was doing to look Spencer in the eye. Spencer could tell that Brendon was just a bit fucked up, but Brendon wasn’t the type of person that lost inhibitions or anything. He didn’t really have many to begin with.

“You already got me that customized Guitar Hero guitar for my birthday.”

“Yeah, but that was lame.”

“I liked it.”

“Well, you’ll like this too. Now, keep your eyes on the road.”

Keep your eyes on the road. That sounded like a good plan, and easy enough, until Brendon started to unbutton and unzip his jeans, sliding one hand inside to pull Spencer’s half-interested cock out through the slit in his boxers. Brendon used his other hand to hold himself up on the armrest below the window on the other side of Spencer’s hip. He eagerly leaned down and took Spencer’s hardening cock in this mouth, just sucking lightly until it was fully erect. 

Brendon worked his tongue against the underside as he kept his lips securely around the base. He used his hand to hold as much as he couldn’t fit. It was difficult to work his mouth and swallow at this angle and Brendon could feel some of his spit dripping down over his knuckles onto the cotton of Spencer’s plaid boxers. It was almost impossible to get a rhythm going because although this seemed like a good idea, Brendon had not actually done this before. He had had it done to him, but never the other way around. He was a bit nervous about potholes in the road, but tried his best to take Spencer in as far as he could.

“Oh, shit, Brendon. I can’t…I can’t do this,” he heard Spencer say above him as one of his hands came down to rest in Brendon’s hair.

Brendon pulled off and tilted his head to look up at Spencer. “I’m sorry. I thought this…”

“No,” Spencer began to explain, breathing out a laugh, “I just mean I can’t drive with you doing that. Maybe we could, pull over?”

Brendon looked back down at Spencer’s cock, glistening slightly, and he didn’t really want to stop, but he didn’t want Spencer to swerve into anyone or forget to brake either.

“Yeah okay. Is there an exit soon?”

“I think so, like a mile maybe.”

“Okay,” Brendon answered, climbing back into his seat and adjusting himself through his jeans. 

Spencer tucked himself back into his boxers as best he could, but didn’t zip his jeans back up. He looked over at Brendon, just to make sure that this really was okay.

“Brendon, you don’t have to. I don’t want this to be…”

“To be what?”

“I don’t know really. I guess I just don’t want to fuck anything up.”

“It’s not, we’re fine,” Brendon assured him, placing his left hand on Spencer’s leg. Brendon smiled at him and continued, “Hey, look at me, we’re fine.”

Spencer looked over and couldn’t help but smile at Brendon. Brendon smiled back, because Spencer’s smiles were kind of contagious. Brendon envied him just a little, because Brendon smiled all the time and people had told him that he had a pretty smile. But, Brendon was very good at the fake smile. He smiled when he was uncomfortable or nervous or when he didn’t want people to take him seriously. Spencer though, he would grin sometimes, but he would only really smile when he wanted to. Brendon had always wished that his smile was as genuine. Spencer was looking at him strangely and Brendon realized that he had probably been staring for a bit longer than necessary. 

Spencer pulled off at the next exit, which thankfully had a truck stop not too far off the highway. The place was huge. Spencer drove to the edge of the parking lot, where no one else was parked. He still felt a little uncomfortable doing this here. There were probably creepy truckers watching them, but he tried to silence those thoughts as Brendon went back to work in this lap. 

He didn't have to worry about steering anymore, so Spencer reached down to push the button that would move the seat back, giving Brendon more room. It meant that he could stretch his legs out a bit more as well. He got comfortable, one hand gently running through Brendon's hair, the other on his back, fingers curling under his t-shirt so he could trace them against Brendon's skin. 

"Mmm, fuck Brendon," he said as he tried desperately not to buck his hips up into his friend's mouth. 

Brendon hummed back in response, taking him in deeper while reaching his own hand down to press against his cock through his jeans. Spencer could feel Brendon's hand brushing against the top of his leg and Brendon continued to stroke himself.

"Brendon?" Spencer breathed out, pulling his hand out of Brendon's shirt and pushing his shoulder just a bit, just to get him to look up. 

Brendon pulled his lips off and looked up at Spencer. His lips were tingling from being wrapped so tightly around Spencer's dick. "Yeah?"

"Do you want to go...in the backseat?" Spencer asked. He knew it sounded lame and very high school, but he also knew that Brendon couldn't be comfortable in the position he was in. 

Brendon only had to think about it for a second before he was nodding and climbing into the back, pushing Spencer's bags off onto the floor. He moved to one side so Spencer could climb back too. Spencer's legs were a lot longer than Brendon's were and he had considerably more difficulty making this look as graceful as Brendon had. 

Once he got himself turned the right way, he motioned for Brendon to come and sit in this lap. Brendon gladly crawled on top of him, unzipping his jeans to allow his legs to spread on either side of Spencer's. Spencer reached out to free Brendon's dick from his boxer briefs, pushing the white elastic band down onto Brendon hips. 

They didn't speak for the next few minutes, just kissed and jerked each other off, breathlessly. Brendon wished that Spencer could be fucking him. He wished they could get out of their jeans and he could ride Spencer, but he knew that he didn't have any condoms in the car and he didn't want to be presumptuous enough to ask Spencer if he had any. Not presumptuous that Spencer would bring condoms, but presumptuous that Spencer would want to fuck him. He was going to take this one step at a time and take what he could get. And, this, this was pretty damn good. 

It lasted for a while, neither of them in a hurry to get off. Both still a little hazy and content to just enjoy the feeling. When Brendon finally did come, he bit his lip and breathed out a tiny groan. Spencer wished that Brendon hadn't. He wanted to hear him. He came himself with images of one day making Brendon moan, making him scream.

After they had cleaned up, and climbed back into the front seat, because Spencer didn't think it was a great idea that the both of them exit from the back seat, Brendon insisted that they go inside to see what kind of souvenirs they could find. Spencer just laughed and followed along. 

Once inside, they wandered the aisles, eyeing key chains and t-shirts and finally settling on two plastic yard glasses that said "Welcome to California." Brendon had wanted to get beers to go in them for the rest of the drive. Spencer insisted that though he was having fun, he would like to make it there sometime before it got dark outside and being intoxicated, or well, more intoxicated, while driving was not a good idea.

They agreed on filling them with cherry slushie instead.

\-----

Brendon smiled as he finished arranging the glasses. That had been a good day. And there had certainly been quite a few good days after that one. As soon as they had gotten to Brendon’s house that day, to find no one else at home, they had fucked on the couch. It had been awkward and pretty uncomfortable, but pretty great at the same time. They tried to keep it low key whenever Ryan was around, but sometimes it got to be too hard and a few nights they may have slipped Ryan an Ambien or two. Brendon didn’t really care to think about what was actually going on between them. They didn’t need to call it anything. They were just having a good time with each other. Brendon wasn’t about to go and complicate that. 

He nodded to himself and moved on to the only other thing left on top of the fridge - some kind of strange statue. He didn’t remember buying it and it certainly didn’t look like something Shane would buy. He turned it around in his hand and examined its creepy little face and its bugging eyes and it dawned on him. This must have been Ryan’s. Ryan had been staying with them for a few weeks now off and on. Brendon wasn’t sure when they had acquired this item, he just hoped that Ryan took it with him when he finally moved into his own house. It obviously hadn’t been there very long and didn’t need much dusting, but Brendon gave it a quick swipe with his rag anyway. He used his free hand to hold himself up on the edge of the fridge, going up on his toes so he could place this thing as far back as possible. The problem was that he was holding the statue with the t-shirt hand and before he could get a good grip, it slipped out of his hold and cracked loudly against the tile floor. 

“Fuck!” Brendon jumped down from the stool to collect the pieces from the floor. He gathered the fragments in both hands before scooping them onto the kitchen table. Maybe he could just throw it away and Ryan wouldn’t notice. It sounded like a good plan, but he was sure that at some point Ryan would notice and he didn’t need another reason for Ryan to be pissed off at him. Brendon thought about what they would do in the movies. They would probably just go out and buy a replacement, hoping that the other person would not be able to tell the difference. In the movies it was usually an animal of some kind and Brendon decided that this accounted for the overwhelming failure rate of this particular tactic. Really, how could you replace something that had its own personality? Well, this odd thing didn’t seem to have any personality, but Brendon had no idea where you would even get something like this. Knowing Ryan, he probably got it from a Native American shaman or something equally ridiculous. He left the pieces on the table and leaned back in this chair to grab another beer from the fridge. He took a few drinks while he tried to figure out what to do. 

Brendon figured he didn’t really have enough time to get to a reservation or to call in a favor to the Dalai Lama before Ryan and Spencer would be back. So, he moved on to Plan B – super glue it back together. He left the broken ceramic pieces on the table in search of super glue. He went through every drawer in the kitchen, all filled with utensils and kitchen gadgets, and oh, they did have dusting rags after all. Brendon really wished he wasn’t on his fourth beer because he could just drive up to the store and buy some glue, but he had let Spencer and Ryan take his car and Ryan would murder him if he found out that Brendon was driving the Mercedes after drinking. They had to have super glue somewhere. It was just one of those things that everyone had, something that no one ever remembered buying, but it was always there nonetheless, like peanut butter or a half empty jar of pickles. Brendon remembered the “random shit” drawer in the laundry room. He made his way out of the kitchen and down the hall, silently praying for a tube of super glue to manifest itself in the drawer by the time he got there. 

Brendon had to maneuver around dog crates and laundry baskets, as well as his and Shane’s surfboards to get to the drawer next to the dryer. He rummaged through birthday candles, loose change, a tape measure, a few fast food napkins, a lighter, a condom – what was that doing there? Finally Brendon’s fingers stumbled upon a small, yellow and red tube of Super Glue. 

“Oh thank God.” Brendon let out a relieved breath and brought the glue back to the kitchen with him, the ridged edge of the tube digging in to this palm.

He pulled a chair up to the table and started to arrange the pieces, trying to figure out how this all went back together. He hated puzzles. Where was Jon when he needed him? He was good at this kind of shit. The eyes were the easiest, they were bright white and black, but all the other pieces were a reddish-brown. It took several attempts, but Brendon was sure he had all the pieces where they were meant to go. He held the sides of the head together tightly for a few seconds; he wanted to make sure they were even. When he went to take his fingers away…

“Goddamnit! Are you fucking kidding me?!” Brendon swore as he tried his hardest to let go of the statue only to realize that both his thumbs and his forefingers were glued steadfastly to either side of the statue’s head, its demonic eyes staring up at him. 

“Motherfucker!” Brendon shook his hands violently and tried to pry his fingers away, but his skin was definitely stuck. He frantically tried to figure out what to do. Brendon didn’t make model airplanes when he was a kid and he wasn’t a Cub Scout, so he never made Pinewood Derby cars. Brendon played drums as a kid; his experience with super glue was pretty much non-existent. He thought about just breaking the damned thing against the table, but his fingers would still be stuck so that would really get him nowhere. 

Brendon let out a frustrated sigh, moving his arms out in front of him and dropping his head down onto the table. He tried to convince himself to stay calm. Someone would be home soon and they could help; he just had to sit here and wait. Surely Shane and Regan would be back from the beach soon. They would know what to do. He heard his phone beeping from somewhere in the direction of the living room, and got up to investigate.

He found his phone lying on the coffee table, red light blinking to alert him that he had a new text message. This is just great, he thought to himself. He tried picking up his phone with his free fingers, but to no avail. After sliding the phone around the table a few times, he settled on hitting the OK button with his pinky finger to read the message. It was from Shane.

regs and i are heading to her parents house for dinner were bringing the dogs b back later

“That’s awesome,” Brendon said to himself sarcastically, slumping down heavily onto the couch. He sat there for a few minutes until he figured out that he could work the TV/stereo remote with his free fingers. He turned the stereo off and flipped through a few channels on the television until he found Superbad on one of the movie channels. He watched and laughed contentedly for a while and was almost comfortable with his predicament when something hit him. He really had to piss.

He groaned and tried not to think about it. Ryan and Spencer had been gone for hours and they had to be heading back soon. They would get him unstuck and there wouldn’t be a problem. 

Twenty minutes, and a lot of squirming around later, and they still weren’t back. Brendon’s stomach was starting to hurt where his bladder was pressing against it. He tried moving around more on the couch, sitting on one of his feet, crossing his legs, but nothing was making the pressure go away. He got up from the couch and walked toward the bathroom. He could do this; he could. He just had to figure out how. He fumbled around trying to get the button on his jeans undone using only his pinkies, but it just wasn’t working. 

He was so fucked. He took a deep breath and tried to come up with a different plan. He was getting desperate at this point. For a minute, he thought fuck it and went to stand in the shower. If he had to piss in his jeans, at least he wasn’t going to get it all over the floor. He stood there, thighs pressed together firmly for several seconds trying to convince himself that this was okay. Just like in a wet suit he told himself over and over, but it wasn’t working. He couldn’t bring himself to piss in his pants. He wasn’t a child. He could hold it; he had to. 

He climbed back out of the shower carefully and shuffled back out into the living room, pressing the statue into his crotch to try and alleviate some of the pressure. Any attempts at trying to call someone proved to be useless, as he couldn’t even pick up his phone off of the table. He had accidentally knocked it off onto the floor when he tried. So, he settled on going back and sitting at the kitchen table. He had heard people talking about mind over matter. It must be at least partially true. He tried everything he could think of to distract himself from how much his bladder and his dick were aching right now. He tried taking deep breaths and pressed his ass down into the chair as hard as he could, flexing his knees so he was on his toes. As he started bouncing his legs up and down, he heard the front door open and saw Ryan stroll into the kitchen.

“Ryan! Thank fuck! Oh my God, I need your help,” Brendon rambled desperately.

“Is that my Maori statue?” Ryan asked pulling his sunglasses off his face and placing them on top of his head. 

Brendon looked down to the statue between his fingers. “Yes, look, I was cleaning and I accidentally broke it and I was trying to glue it back together and my fingers got stuck and fuck…”

Ryan burst out laughing. “Are you kidding?”

“No, I’m not kidding. But, I really need your help. I have to piss really bad and I need you to undo my jeans for me.”

Ryan kept laughing and looking at Brendon like he had grown a second head. “Um, no, sorry.”

“So, you’re just going to leave me here to piss in this chair?”

“It’s your chair.”

“These are your jeans.”

“You’re a sick fuck, Brendon.”

“I hate you so fucking much. Please Ryan?”

“No way. This is way too funny, and I have to grab some papers and head back out. Maybe Spence will help you.” Ryan continued laughing as he collected a stack of papers from the hallway table. He blew Brendon a kiss on his way back through the kitchen and out the front door. 

“You’re such a fucking prick!!” Brendon yelled after him. 

A second later Spencer walked in the door. “Who’s a prick?” he asked, laughing lightly. 

“Oh fuck Spencer, please help me?”

Spencer threw Brendon’s car keys down on the table and made his way over so he was standing next to where Brendon was sitting at the table.

“What are you doing?” he asked.

“I was cleaning and I broke Ryan’s stupid statue and I tried gluing it and my fingers got stuck, and…”

“So, you need me to get you unstuck?”

“Yes, well, no. Yes, but that’s not the problem,” Brendon answered. He couldn’t even form a correct thought at this point. His bladder was seriously about to explode and his kidneys were starting to ache.

“So, your fingers are superglued to a statue, but that’s not the problem?” Spencer looked down at him disbelievingly. 

“No, the problem is that I was drinking while I was cleaning and I’ve had to piss for like a half an hour and I can’t get my pants undone because my hands are glued to this fucking thing!” 

Spencer just stood there smiling at him for a few moments before his eyes slid down to Brendon’s crotch and he bit his bottom lip. “Okay, I’ll help you. Get up.”

Brendon tried to, but as soon as he relaxed his thighs, he realized that standing up was maybe not possible anymore. “I don’t think I can,” he said sadly. 

“Sure you can, come here,” Spencer said, grabbing under one of Brendon’s arms and pulling him up. 

Brendon felt a bit of piss leak out into his underwear. “Shit, Spence. I really can’t,” he said, trying desperately to clench any muscle possible. 

Spencer looked at him and Brendon couldn’t read the look on his face at all. He almost looked turned on. 

“Let me have your arms,” Spencer said, crowding into Brendon’s space while walking him back until Brendon’s ass hit the cabinet beneath the sink. Spencer lifted his arms above his own head and hooked them around his neck. They were standing so close together and he could feel Brendon trembling against him. 

“Spencer please,” Brendon begged, his eyes pleading with Spencer. 

“You look so hot like this,” Spencer began as he worked his hands between them to unbutton Brendon’s jeans. “All helpless, and…”

“Unh.” All Brendon could do was groan as the button popped open. The slight release of tension felt good, but it also made it harder to stop himself from just letting go.

Spencer began to unzip Brendon’s jeans and pull them down as Brendon continued to bounce up and down. He could see a small wet spot darkening the front of Brendon’s light blue boxer briefs. When he had Brendon’s jeans down to his knees, he reached to trace his fingers along the outline of Brendon’s semi-hard cock. 

“Spencer, don’t…come on this isn’t funny.” Brendon was on the verge of tears at this point.

“I don’t think it’s funny,” Spencer answered as he leaned in to kiss Brendon’s neck. He had one hand on Brendon’s hip and the other continued lightly playing up and down Brendon’s dick. “Stand still. You can hold it for just a little longer,” he mumbled into Brendon’s neck.

Brendon tried, he really tried, but his muscles were starting to wear out and Spencer’s tongue was so wet and so warm against his neck and he felt himself start to relax just a bit too much and another spurt of piss leaked out. Spencer felt the cotton beneath his fingers get a bit wetter and he gasped as he pulled back to look Brendon in the eyes. 

“Spence, I’m sorry, fuck, I really have to…”

“Fuck, Brendon,” Spencer breathed out and moved both of his hands so they were holding Brendon’s hips. He pushed his own hips forward so Brendon could feel how hard he was. 

Brendon whined and tried to pull back but his arms were still laced around Spencer’s neck and he couldn’t. “Please”

Spencer just stood there, looking at him, running his hand down Brendon’s chest, over the elastic of his underwear, before finally cupping Brendon’s dick in his hand. His eyes followed his hand and he stared hungrily at Brendon’s cock. “Yeah,” he whispered, “go ahead.”

“Here?” 

Spencer just nodded, rubbing his thumb over the dark blue spot above Brendon’s dick. “It’s okay. I want you to.”

Brendon took a final deep breath before he willed his muscles to relax. He felt his face burning and bit his lip as hard as he could as he felt piss start to stream out into his boxers. It felt so good to let go. Relief washed over Brendon as the pressure in his bladder slowly decreased, but he was still a little too embarrassed to not hold back a bit. 

Spencer watched as wetness spread across the light blue fabric under his fingers and moaned when the outline of Brendon’s dick became fully, glisteningly visible. He reached down with his other hand to grab his own dick through his jeans. “You’re okay Brendon, just let go.”

Their eyes met for a few seconds before Brendon fully let himself relax, warmth flooding his underwear and streaming down his thighs. “Oh shit,” he breathed out at how fucking good that felt. He couldn’t stop and he felt piss dripping down the inside of his thighs, through the jeans that were gathered around his legs and tickling at the inside of his ankles. Brendon couldn’t believe how turned on this was making him. He would probably feel guilty about that if it weren’t for the way that Spencer was looking at him like he’d never seen something as hot in his life. 

Brendon’s breathing returned to normal as he felt the pressure in his bladder completely subside. He watched Spencer’s face and waited for him to look up. When Spencer finally looked back at him, Brendon tried for a weak smile, but Spencer cut him off with a kiss. The kiss was hard and demanding and Spencer was pressing him so hard against the counter that he was sure his ass was going to be bruised. Spencer ran his hands up and down Brendon’s sides before moving them up to the underside of Brendon’s arms, pulling them over his head. They broke the kiss and just stood there for a few moments before Brendon spoke.

“Um…are we going to talk about this?” he asked, shyly. 

“No, we’re going to get you unstuck so I can fuck you,” Spencer answered. 

Brendon wasn’t sure what to do first. His erection was growing more insistent with each passing second and yeah, Spencer fucking him sounded pretty good right now. He really didn’t want to have to waste time trying to find a way to unglue himself, so he turned around so he was facing the sink and brought his arms down hard. The statue shattered into the sink and Brendon was left with just two pieces still glued to his fingers. It was better than wasting this moment. When he turned back around Spencer’s blue eyes were still looking at him like he wanted to fuck Brendon right there against the sink. Brendon peeled his wet boxer briefs over his legs and took his jeans with them, leaving them both on the kitchen floor as he stepped out of them. His legs and his dick felt damp and a little sticky as the air hit him. 

Spencer reached out to grip Brendon’s naked hips and slid his hands up, taking Brendon’s shirt over his head and dropping it on the floor next to them. Brendon felt completely exposed, especially since Spencer was still wearing all of his clothes, but it only took one smile from Spencer to make Brendon feel completely at ease, and completely ready for Spencer to just take him. Spencer continued smiling, a bit devilishly as he ran his hands all over Brendon's skin. 

Spencer leaned in to kiss Brendon's neck, working his way up to his ear, and whispered, "I want you. C'mere."

He took his lips off Brendon's neck long enough to grab him by the wrist and pull him in the direction of Brendon's bedroom.

Brendon allowed himself to be dragged down the hall and upon entering his bedroom, practically thrown down on the bed. He lay there, completely naked, holding himself up with his elbows behind him so he could watch as Spencer quickly pulled his own shirt off over his head. Brendon leaned up even more so he could help Spencer undo his belt and push his jeans down onto the floor. 

As soon as Spencer had ridded himself of all his clothes, he climbed on top of Brendon, pressing him back against the mattress. He looked down at Brendon and just for a second he felt a bit uncomfortable.

"Brendon, I...I don't know why...I...please don't think I'm weird," he started.

Brendon looked back up at him, looping his hands around the back of Spencer's neck to pull their faces closer together.

"I don't think you're weird," he explained. "I liked it. I like that we can be this way with each other."

"Yeah?" Spencer asked, smile returning to his lips.

"Yeah. Now, are you going to fuck me or what?"

Spencer didn't respond, just started kissing Brendon and letting one hand hang over the bed. He had to scoot Brendon a bit closer to the edge of the bed, so he could reach under it, his fingers blindly searching for the lube that he knew was down there somewhere. His fingertips finally brushed the cool plastic tube and he grabbed it in his fist, lying it next to Brendon on the bed.

Spencer had to break the kiss so he could pop the top off and spread some on his fingers. He turned the tube over in his hand so he could see it better, noticing that it had a pink stripe on it instead of the usual blue and white.

"Strawberry?" he asked as he poured some out over his fingers. They had never used this one before, Brendon must have been keeping this down there for special occasions or something.

Brendon just looked up at him innocently and shrugged his shoulders, a smirk daring to cross his lips.

"You're a freak," Spencer said affectionately, closing the top and dropping the lube back down onto the bed.

"I'm a freak?" Brendon asked playfully. "What was that in the kitchen?"

A blush bloomed across Spencer's cheeks, highlighting the freckles dotted there. "I...let's just..."

He gently grabbed for Brendon's dick with his left hand, moving his right down to tease below Brendon's balls.

"Yeah, let's," Brendon agreed, spreading his legs wider for Spencer.

Spencer appreciated the invite and sunk his middle finger into Brendon, curling it back slightly, the way that he had learned that Brendon liked it. He sped up the hand on Brendon's cock slightly as he added more fingers one by one, making sure that Brendon was ready. 

Brendon was lifting his hips off the bed impatiently, his free fingers clutching at Spencer's thighs.

"I'm ready, Spence, please."

Spencer carefully pulled his fingers out of Brendon and reached for the lube again, before he realized, oh yeah, condom. He bent over so he could look under the bed again, but he didn't see any. They were usually just lying on the floor under Brendon's bed. If they had run out, he was going to die, he wanted to be inside Brendon so badly.

"Bren, where are the...?" he asked, leaning back up to look at Brendon. He stopped when he realized that Brendon was impatiently trying to replace Spencer's fingers with his own, only to be thwarted by the pieces of ceramic still stuck there.

Brendon's eyes snapped open, like he had been caught doing something he shouldn't have been doing and momentarily stilled the hand that he had between his legs.

"It's okay, you don't have to stop." God, Spencer did not want him to stop, but he was sure that Brendon would end up cutting himself and he really wanted to fuck him. "But, we need...where are the condoms?"

Brendon took a breath to calm himself down and squeezed his eyes shut so he could think for a second.

"I think...did we leave some outside on the patio?" 

"You want me to go outside naked right now?"

"You didn't care last time," Brendon countered.

"Last time it was dark and you were on top of me," Spencer replied before huffing out a breath and climbing off the bed.

Brendon watched him strut naked across the bedroom and out the door. Strut was really the only way to explain the way that Spencer walked when he was naked. Brendon was sure that he didn't do it on purpose, but his hips were lethal when they weren't contained in tight jeans. Brendon closed his eyes once Spencer was gone replaying Spencer's naked ass behind his eyelids. He really wanted to finger himself right now, it had been so good when Spencer was doing it, and he just didn't want it to stop. He couldn't even jerk himself off and it was driving him crazy.

Thankfully, Spencer was back soon enough, string of condoms in hand. He ripped one off and unwrapped it, pausing to stand next to the bed and roll it down onto his erection, head bent down in concentration, his hair falling over his eyes. He got back on the bed, lubed himself up and positioned himself between Brendon's willingly parted thighs. He could tell by Brendon's face how frustrated he was and he could tell by Brendon's leaking cock how much he wanted this.

Spencer pushed himself in slowly, holding Brendon's hips steady. Once he was in as far as he could go, he leaned down to kiss Brendon. Their lips met easily - just lips, and panted breaths over and over again while Brendon adjusted. Spencer's belly pressed against Brendon's cock as they kissed and Brendon loved it. He loved when Spencer was on top of him like that, holding him down, filling him. Brendon wanted to let Spencer know that it was okay to move and his hands automatically came up to wrap around Spencer's back, to urge him on. 

Spencer hissed as the broken pieces glued to Brendon's hands scratched across his back.

"Oh, fuck, I'm so sorry, I'm so sorry," Brendon apologized, pulling his hands back immediately.

Spencer didn't say anything, just grabbed Brendon's wrists with one hand and pinned them above his head, pressing them into the pillow there. Brendon let out a startled moan, his back arching and hips rising off the bed, driving his dick harder into Spencer's stomach. Spencer leaned back a bit, still holding Brendon's arms down and took Brendon's cock in his other hand before he started thrusting faster into Brendon. He didn't know how Brendon always felt so tight and so good around him, no matter how many times they had done this. 

He looked down at Brendon, stretched beneath him, arms above his head. Brendon's head was tipped back, tension evident across his forehead, mouth open, silently moaning each time Spencer thrust into him. Spencer was so close to coming apart just seeing Brendon like this and he could tell that Brendon was just as close if not closer. He wanted this to last just a little longer so he took his hand off Brendon's dick and teasingly ran his fingers over Brendon's chest and across his stomach. He wasn't trying to make Brendon beg, but it worked.

"Please, Spence, please, I need to come, please," Brendon rambled, his head still pressed tightly back against the pillow, eyes closed.

"Hey, Bren, look at me," Spencer asked, using his hand to tilt Brendon's chin down. "Don't come yet."

Brendon opened his eyes and he couldn't help himself, he didn't care how desperate or slutty he sounded. Spencer felt so good inside him and he really needed to come.

"Come on Brendon, you can wait, just a little longer," Spencer said as he continued fucking in to Brendon as hard as he could without purposely hurting him. 

Brendon whined and snapped his hips up, wordlessly begging Spencer to touch him. He couldn't wait any longer, he couldn't. 

"Please, I don't want to play this anymore," he begged.

Spencer leaned down and kissed him, mouthing "okay" against his lips.

"Okay?" Brendon asked breathlessly.

"Okay," Spencer answered, wrapping his fist around Brendon's cock again stroking him only a handful of times before he felt Brendon spill over his fingers, wet drops clinging to his knuckles as well as Brendon's belly. 

He let go of Brendon's wrists to hold his hips with both hands, fucking into him a few more times before his own orgasm washed over him, the muscles in this stomach twisting until he felt them flutter and he let go inside of Brendon. He took a breath before he opened his eyes again to look down at Brendon, looking completely blissed out beneath him, stupid smile on his face. 

He had to lean down and kiss him. Brendon pulled Spencer down against him, careful of his fingers this time and Spencer lay there against Brendon's chest for a few minutes before he slowly pulled himself out and kneeled between Brendon's legs. He offered his hands out to Brendon to help him sit up on the bed. 

"Come on, let's go see if we can find some nail polish remover, then we can do laundry," Spencer said, pulling Brendon up so that they were both kneeling in front of each other. Spencer hadn't taken the condom off yet and it was threatening to slip off between them. He held it with one hand and grabbed the back of Brendon's neck with his other hand, leaning in to kiss Brendon one last time.

"Okay, but forget the laundry," Brendon agreed, smiling into the kiss. "Those were Ryan's jeans anyway."


End file.
